Leaves and Firecrackers
by Miko Potter
Summary: Hanabi realizes somthing on her birthday. Late birthday fic for Hanabi, way to short. Editig on its way!


I did this for Hanabi´s birthday, I know it´s late but I didn´t want it to go unnoticed, it´s not much but I promise to edit it later to make it better! Well it´s very short but I haven´t had much time lately! If you are a recurrent reader (doubt it) The stories I promised are coming!

One thing I need to make clear. I am a girl. I am young. Which means I can NOT be Kishimoto-sama Nope. No way. Which also means I DON´T own Naruto. The story would be awful if I did. .. , ok now please ENJOY!

* * *

><p>This is an...I hope improved version. I'm editing all my stories to correct mistakes, taking off, adding here, changing, hopefully improving, so if you'd like to help by pointing out any mistakes. Well enjoy!<p>

She smiled, her hair swaying with the wind as she walked down the cheery streets of Konoha, it was a truly beautiful day. She wandered around, enjoying the short term freedom she was granted due to the day it was. Her birthday. Today she officially turned 13. Her eyes were brightly lit with joy she usually supressed, as she was supposed to act strong, though. It was supposed to be her, but she let her mask drop. But today she wasn´t the Hyuuga heiress, no, today she was just Hanabi, simply her. Or maybe he wasn't, she tought as she was greeted by one of her sister's friends as "Hinata's sister". Yes that was it, she could _never _be just Hanabi, at home she was the heiress, and here she was Hinata's little sister. She couldn't make herself someone, an individual that stood out for being herself, she was forced into that state and she hated it! She knew it wasn't her sister's fault, or her friends' for that matter, she knew. But that didn't make her like it one bit more. Only one person truly recognized her as Hanabi, as herself. She walked to the woods, over to a little clearing she liked. Why? That´s where she had met him...

She had been sitting down, not because she wanted to, her ankle was hurting. A lot. Just what she needed, now they would never let her out on her own again, it was infuriating, the pain on her ankle and the anger brought tears to her eyes,. In that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned shakily, scared and mad at the same time . His voice was shy as he asked

"Hey, are you hurt?" She frowned, her pride was getting in the way of admitting it so she shook her head no.

"I'm fine" and as if trying to prove her point she got up, but the pain in her ankle made her stumble and fall, he quickly went over to her and helped her up.

"Do you want me to take you home...mmm...errr...who are you again?" Those words made her smile, here was someone who didn't have a made up stereotype about her, wether proper or made by someone else, someone who would know her as herself, not Hinata's little sister, or the Hyuuga heiress, just Hanabi. Hope of finally having someone like that made her smile. She was quick to reply

"Hanabi"

"Ok Hanabi, need help getting home?" she shook her head

"No, I'd rather you make me company here for while" he looked puzzled but agreed, it was silly, she knew, but as he introduced himself and said his name it seemed like the most wonderful of all names, the name of her very first friend, and her very first crush. Just as she realized this a blush crept to her cheeks, and aparently Konohamaru noticed,

"Hey you're all red, you ok" wow he was dense.

"I'm fine" her voice was steely but he was stubborn,

"Are you sure? If you´re ok, then why are you all red?"

"None of your business" she snapped, annoyed at his aparent interest, honestly she didn't know why herself! He looked upset at her outburst and got ready to object back but someone intruded in their clearing

"Hanabi-sama" she couldn´t help but think _"__Oh no, here we go..." _

"Hanabi-sama your father has requested...are you hurt?" his voice was concerned, she sighed and nodded,

"Well, I guess I´ll see you?" asked Konohamaru, who knew the feeling, having been through similar situations quiet a few times himself. Hanabi just shrugged, with a sad smile she said

"Maybe, I hope so!" he smiled

"Me too, _Hanabi-sama"_ she punched him lightly on the arm and she was taken away by her "babysitter". She meant it, she hoped she would be able to see him again...

And she got her wish, they had met often since, talking, playing, heck, even sparring and most of all bickering. She was not Hinata, she was different, fiercer, but she couldn´t help having a silly crush on that boy, who was just a fool. What did she see in him? Sometimes she didn't know what herself, but today she saw it clearly as he walked up to her with a huge smile on his face and a present on his hands, she knew as his loud voice came saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", she knew what she saw in him, and to some extent what Hinata saw in Naruto. Not only potential, that had always been apealing to her, but something else. The way she was just Hanabi to him, the way he teased her saying her name fit her fiery temper, how he made her laugh saying it was impossible for her to be a Hyuuga, because she wasn't stuck up, or uptight, the way he made her heart rate go up in miliseconds, the way he inspired her to become herself, how he helped her become herself, and also, that spark in his eyes, showing what people called will of fire. For now it was only a spark, she knew, but still, she tought as a smile crawled to her lips, a spark was more than enough to light a firecracker.

* * *

><p>Told you it was short! Well if you please...review, I´d apreaciate it if you do! And please point out any mistakes you see and tell me if you have any suggestions!<p> 


End file.
